Abstract Prior to 2011, there was no regularly scheduled neuroscience meeting devoted to broad, multidisciplinary issues related to learning and memory and associated diseases of cognition. The University of Texas at Austin Center for Learning and Memory recognized the need for such a conference and initiated the Austin Conference on Learning and Memory (ACL&M) with the intent of creating a bi-yearly conference. The inaugural conference that occurred in April 2011 was a tremendous success and formed the foundation for what has become a bi-annual conference that draws a national audience and represents a major focal point for scientific discourse in the field of the neurobiology of learning and memory, and related diseases of development and cognition. This application is for renewal of 2 R13 NS074860 to provide partial support for the 2019 conference. The neurobiology of learning and memory is multidisciplinary, with relevant areas of research including molecular biology, genetics, neurophysiology, behavior, biophysics, engineering, and computer science. In addition, it is approached from varying levels of analysis including molecular, cellular, systems, cognitive, and theory, using both animal models and humans. Because researchers who study learning and memory come from a wide range of diverse backgrounds, it is essential to promote opportunity for neuroscientists to gather, share results, and discuss new techniques and developments in the field. The Center for Learning and Memory at The University of Texas at Austin is both a basic and translational research center with 17 multidisciplinary faculty members from three different colleges, including the Dell Medical School, whose research programs focus on the neurobiology of learning and memory. This focused research center is part of The University of Texas Institute for Neuroscience, which embodies over 70 neuroscientists representing many areas of brain research. The neuroscience climate at The University of Texas at Austin represents an ideal venue for hosting a recurring conference with broad appeal for multidisciplinary neuroscientists with the common goal of understanding human memory and associated diseases. The ACL&M bi-yearly conference series is now in its fifth installation and has grown to be a major focal point in the field for neuroscientists from diverse background to gather and exchange data, techniques and discoveries in the rapidly growing and critically important field of learning and memory.